


Worth A Try

by Tent (TentacleBubbles)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, DO NOT READ INTO THIS TOO MUCH, I never thought my first smut would ever be UshiIwa, M/M, PWP, This is just purely smut, UshiIwa - Freeform, bottom Iwaizumi, but here we are, but the smut is, except Ushijima planned it??, implied iwaoi, is this canon divergence, it has the thinly veiled plot of 'practice match', it's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/Tent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi wasn't quite sure what's happening. Oikawa definitely does not like what's happening. Ushijima is the cause of what's happening.</p><p>or</p><p>I tried to write smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth A Try

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my files for a few months now and the shame of what I've done has faded enough for me to try and post this. So here we are:

Iwaizumi knows he shouldn't be here, in this situation.

Not here in the locker room after everyone had already left, sore and tired and a little bummed after losing a practice match to Shiratorizawa. Not here, pressed against the wall, being cornered by none other than Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Iwaizumi thinks he can push him off, surely. Ushijima was huge, well-built, but Iwaizumi wasn't in any way scrawny, he had strength of his own. So why can't he move his hands from where they're pressed against the cold cement at his sides? Why does his breath slow, nearly still, as if afraid he'd be attacked if he so much as make a sound?

Maybe it's because Ushijima isn't just huge and well-built. Maybe it's because the intensity of his gaze is completely different from when he's on the court, but is just as powerful- maybe even more, since it had never been powerful enough to pin Iwaizumi down like this. The man doesn't even have to raise his arms to lock Iwaizumi into place. They both know he's not going anywhere anytime soon.

Ushijima leans closer, and Iwaizumi fights the urge to shrink away from him. It's not like he could.

"Iwaizumi-san," Ushijima speaks, with that deep, flat, my-word-is-truth tone of his that usually grates on Iwaizumi's nerves. But this time- with his name- it sends confusing, alarming sensations down Iwaizumi's spine", you are very close with Oikawa. Correct?"

"Yeah," Iwaizumi thanks whatever force of nature kept his voice from wavering. His heart pounds in his ear, but at least not in his voice. It takes all of his willpower to keep standing straight, keep meeting Ushijima in the eye, and to ask", why?"

Ushijima doesn't answer, instead he places his hands on the wall, as if belatedly realizing Iwaizumi can still escape. If he could, if he doesn't feel like his legs would give up on him if he so much as took a step. As if sensing his thoughts Ushijima shifts again, placing a leg between Iwaizumi's own.

Iwaizumi opens his mouth to say something, in hopes that it'll get rid of the fuzzy things filling up his mind, in hopes that he'll miraculously say something that'll make Ushijima back off. Ushijima's expression shifts, he's waiting for whatever Iwaizumi wants to say, but so is Iwaizumi, and after an awkward second he closes his mouth, face flaming in shame at not getting that miracle he's hoped for.

"Do you hate me, Iwaizumi-san?" Ushijima asks then, with the same tone and the same expression. He leans forward even more, as if to make sure he hears Iwaizumi's answer.

 _Of course, I hate you_. Iwaizumi thinks, but doesn't say. Of course he hates Ushijima, he's his rival, he's infuriating, Iwaizumi _understands_ why Oikawa vehemently despises him and a part of Iwaizumi agrees. Worst of all, here Ushijima is, cornering Iwaizumi, making him feel extremely nervous for no reason, making him focus on their proximity, on their position, on the intensity and thickness of the air between them.

"I thought so," Ushijima breaths out, inches away from Iwaizumi's ear", don't worry, Iwaizumi-san. I'll take care of you."

***

Oikawa is very annoyed. He's all set to go home, he never wants to step foot in Shiratorizawa ever again, he _hates_ practice matches with them, especially when his team loses. But he can't leave the damn place because Iwa-chan has yet to appear from the gym. Everyone else had already gone home, even the stupid Shiratorizawa team had gone home, and Oikawa's standing like an idiot by the gym doors.

With a string of complaints and one or two profanities under his breath, Oikawa stomps back into the gym, heading for the locker room Seijoh had used earlier. Whatever's taking Iwaizumi too long had better be worth it.

Oikawa hears it before he sees it. It being the low, gruff groan Oikawa knew well. It being the sound Iwa-chan likes to make when he doesn't want to admit that that's _just the right spot_ but also he needs to point it out because he wants more of it and he-

Oikawa stands a few feet from the locker room doors, trying to peek through the crack but knowing it's futile. He has to walk closer, he has to push the doors open, he has to see if he's going crazy or if- ...if he's going crazy.

Another sound, a decidedly _wet_ sound, makes Oikawa move. He's silent now, almost tiptoeing, and when he pushes the door enough to see inside it makes no noise. No creak or anything, typical of the damn school, with everything well fucking oiled as it was.

And- Oikawa's chest tightens, he would've gasped in shock and horror if his throat hadn't closed up so suddenly. It seems his Iwa-chan is _well_ ­ _fucking oiled_ now, too _._

From his position, he can see Iwaizumi in Ushijima's lap, his back to Oikawa, his pants somewhere on the floor. Oikawa's gaze falls on Iwaizumi's arms, tied behind his back with his own damn jersey. Ushijima's fingers are in Iwaizumi's ass, stretching and fucking him with them methodically. The bottle of lube sat opened and dripping right beside them on the bench. He couldn't quite see Iwaizumi's face, but Oikawa can imagine it.

He'd seen it many times before, _knows_ how Iwaizumi bites his lip and lowers his head, not wanting to let out any noise. How his eyes would be shut tight, his face flushed, ears redder than cherries. How he lets out his little moans and gasps anyway, especially when he's feeling particularly needy.

Oikawa forces his mind back on the current situation, because Ushijima's pulling his fingers out, and Iwaizumi _fucking whines_. Ushijima murmurs something, ripping open a little tin foil package and (Oikawa can only guess) putting a condom on. He has both his hands on Iwaizumi's hips, raising him slowly, almost carefully and there's something horribly hot about seeing how easy it was for Ushijima to lift him up and make him sit down on his dick.

Iwaizumi moans out loud, head thrown back, enough that Oikawa could see he _does_ have his eyes closed, he _is_ completely flushed, he's-

Iwa-chan is being fucked by Ushijima Wakatoshi.

***

He should be worrying about something. Iwaizumi _knows_ he should be worrying about something, and he shifts slightly and he remembers. He has Ushijima's goddamn dick up his ass.

It's not what he's supposed to be worrying about, but his mind refuses to pay attention to anything else. He can barely remember how they ended up in that position. He tries anyway.

Ushijima was speaking, and pressing a leg in between Iwaizumi's thighs. And when Iwaizumi tried to protest he was met with kissing, rough and long and dominating. He found enough strength in himself to attempt to push Ushijima away, but then he was being pulled back, and when they ended up on the bench Iwaizumi realized something.

The thing he saw in Ushijima's gaze, the thing causing the thickness and intensity between them, Iwaizumi finally recognized it. It was fucking _arousal_.

And now he has his ass full of Ushijima's (actually pretty impressive) cock, and he shifts again, just to feel the thing rub against his insides, feel the heat and the teasing brush against his sweet spot that can drive him crazy if he does it long enough, he knows it, he-

"Pay attention," Ushijima says, grip on Iwaizumi's waist tightening. He juts his own hips up, holding Iwaizumi in place and fucking him. Iwaizumi groans in surprise and pleasure, arms twitching. He feels like he needs to find his balance, but Ushijima doesn't let him dwell on it. He bounces Iwaizumi on his cock, hips thrusting up to meet every fall of Iwaizumi's ass on his dick. It can't be comfortable, not with that hard, plastic bench, but who cares- fuck, _who cares?_

Iwaizumi lets out little, pleasured mewls every time Ushijima hits just _that spot over there, yes yes yes yesyesyes-_ he doesn't realize he's saying it, in between his other noises. A hand on his back makes Iwaizumi lean forward, so that his head is on Ushijima's shoulder, and he whines against his neck, the slight shift in position making it easier for Ushijima to hit his prostate with each thrust.

Iwaizumi's shoulder pushes against Ushijima slightly in that position, too, but he couldn't care less, not when he's ­ _so close, right there, so so close it's there it's right there it's-_

Iwaizumi forgets his surroundings, forgets everything but the orgasm crashing into him. He forgets where he is, with who, he forgets to hold his tongue and moans into someone's shoulder. He feels like a feather, light and wavering in the air, reluctant to fall back down on the ground after reaching such a height.

***

 _Pay Attention_.

Oikawa scowls as the voice stubbornly echoes in his mind.

 _Pay Attention_.

Oikawa couldn't do _anything else_ but pay attention. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Iwaizumi riding Ushijima and enjoying it so much he doesn't hold back. He couldn't block the noises Iwaizumi makes, the loud ", ohh- oh, there yes, right there- ahh fuck yes yesyesyes-" streaming from Iwaizumi's drooling mouth. He doubts he could ever get rid of the image of Ushijima's cock buried deep inside Iwaizumi's ass.

 _Pay Attention_.

Ushijima had looked at him when he said it, had sent Oikawa a rare and disgusting smirk.

_Pay Attention. I'm fucking your best friend- your lover. And you're enjoying every second of it._

Oikawa couldn't even do anything about the fucking tent in his pants, he's frozen with mortification, arousal, frustration. And then Iwaizumi comes, no doubt ruining Ushijima's shirt, grinding down on him, trying to prolong the pleasure.

And Oikawa hears it, not even obscured by being moaned into Ushijima's shoulder.

_"Tooru."_

It's Oikawa's turn to smirk, and he relishes the look of annoyance on dumb Ushiwaka's face. He waits, knows Iwaizumi will be too tired from the practice match to stay awake after _that_ , before he speaks, with all the smugness of a victor.

"Can I have my Iwa-chan back now, please?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've always believed writing/drawing porn is one of the hardest art forms. It's just so damn hard to get it right. Tell me what you think?


End file.
